wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Lews Therin Telamon
| lastmentioned= }} Lews Therin Telamon (pronounced: LOOZ THEH-rihn TEHL-ah-mon) was the Dragon during the War of Power. He was the leader of the forces of Light and was well respected all over the world. He was able to summon the Nine Rods of Dominion, as well as being the highest rank of Aes Sedai, wearing the Ring of Tamyrlin. He was as strong in the Power as a man could be and was the "First Among Servants." History Lews Therin was the most powerful Aes Sedai during the Age of Legends, rivaled only by Elan Morin Tedronai. Because of his arrogance and his power, Tel Janin Aellinsar, Duram Laddel Cham, Barid Bel Medar, and potentially others who remain unknown, became jealous of him. He wrote many successful books, and held high offices with great success, including the High Seat of the Hall of Servants. After a relationship with Mierin Eronaile soured, he married Ilyena Sunhair. Fifty years later, the War of Power began, and Lews Therin was named general of the forces of the Light, leading them to many great victories. At some time during the War of Power he humbled Ishamael in the Hall of Servants and defeated him at the Gates of Paaran Disen. However, Lews Therin's greatest generals' jealousy got the best of them and they all defected to The Shadow, turning the war to their favor. When it seemed that the Light would lose, Lews Therin proposed the placing of seven seals to lock the Dark One away again. Latra Posae Decume and all strong female Aes Sedai opposed this, creating the Fateful Concord. Death and Dragonmount Because Latra Posae's plan did not seem viable to contain Shayol Ghul, Lews Therin and the Hundred Companions took it on themselves to seal the Bore with the seven Seals. While this plan succeeded in temporarily closing the Bore, the Dark One tainted saidin in his backlash. The reason for the weakness of the seal has been theorized by Rand to have been the fact that only saidin was used to create the seal, as well as the reason the Dark One was able to counterstrike. Many of the companions went insane instantly, and Lews Therin returned to kill all of his family and many friends, causing people to later name him the Kinslayer. Healed of his madness by Ishamael and horrified by his actions, he drew too much of the One Power and killed himself,Robert Jordan stated in a 1993 interview that Lews Therin did not use balefire to kill himself, but rather an excess of the One Power. http://p079.ezboard.com/ftheorylandfrm18.showMessage?topicID=465.topic causing the creation of Dragonmount and inadvertently diverting the river Erinin creating what is now known as the island of Tar Valon )}} Reincarnation Lews Therin has been reincarnated in the Third Age as Rand al'Thor. While Rand al'Thor is a separate personality from Lews Therin, he has the same soul as Lews Therin. Lews Therin's personality and voice surfaced in Rand's mind for a time. It was unclear, at first, if the voice of Lews Therin in Rand's head was a separate being, or if it was a delusion of Rand's due to the effects of the taint or due to stress. Rand held conversations with this voice, as he thought of it as a separate being. When Rand first met Cadsuane Melaidhrin, she told him that hearing voices is a sign of madness, which causes "Lews Therin" to flee whenever she is near. Lews Therin's voice often raved of killing the Forsaken when near the Asha'man and sounded even more insane than usual. "Lews Therin" began providing Rand access to memories from his past life, granting him first hand knowledge of all the Forsaken, including traits about Lanfear and Sammael in particular. With those memories came many powerful weavings, such as the shield he erected against Asmodean when they fight. "Lews Therin" also aided Rand in breaking the shield around him when he was kidnapped by the Aes Sedai sent by Elaida. Though Lews Therin manifested as a distinctly different personality from Rand, "he" was affected by Rand. For example, when Rand developed claustrophobia during his imprisonment with the Aes Sedai sent by Elaida, Lews Therin seemed to develop it too. Rand also began picking up habits from his past life the more his "Lews Therin" personality manifested, such as humming and rubbing his ear with his thumb while in the presence of a beautiful woman. Talents from his past life also began to surface, like an artistic ability that he had possessed as Lews Therin, but didn't have so far as Rand. Taim and the Black Tower "Lews Therin" greatly distrusts Mazrim Taim and any other Asha'man present near Rand. He would constantly rant about killing them all now rather than "waiting for later". Cleansing of saidin Since Rand cleansed saidin it seems Lews Therin is a touch less mad. However it also appears that Lews Therin is trying (with varying degrees of success) to take over Rand's body as his own, sometimes seizing saidin and channeling without Rand's involvement. Battle for saidin When Trollocs attack Algarin Pendaloan's manor, Lews Therin manages to snatch saidin before Rand does. He then sets to destroying the Trollocs with weaves such as the Blossom of Fire and Deathgates, which hadn't been used in centuries. The other Asha'man present such as Logain pick up these weaves and also begin to use them on the Trollocs. During the battle, Lews Therin moans about not being able to move his hands. When Rand moves them into view, Lews Therin then sends Arrows of Fire from the fingertips into the Trollocs. When the battle is over Lews Therin refuses to let go of saidin and begins to draw more and more of the One Power. Rand manages to reach an agreement with Lews Therin of dying together at Tarmon Gai'don which then causes Lews Therin to let go of the source. When Rand does have the meeting with the Daughter of the Nine Moons, Cadsuane Melaidhrin's ter'angreal disrupts Semirhage's disguise causing her to be revealed. Lews Therin recognizes her and reaches for saidin at the same time as Rand. The pause allows Semirhage to send a fireball and blow one of Rand's hands off. Lews Therin is terrified of Semirhage. When Semirhage is captured, she reveals about Rand having Lews Therin's voice in his head and that memories and abilities leech down into Rand. She voices that Lews Therin's voice is real, but still a sign of madness and wonders how long he can be trusted before he, or Lews Therin seek their deaths and all those around them. Final Words While Rand stands on top of Dragonmount, contemplating about using the Choedan Kal to destroy the pattern and all existence, his realization about his madness sinks in after Lews Therin mutters about having a second chance, again indicating that that he did something wrong that now needs to be corrected by Rand. Spurred by this, Rand destroys the keystone to the Choedan Kal by drawing as much of saidin as he could through it and pushing it back in. After this, Rand laughs truly for the first time in a long while. It is stated that Rand knows that he will never hear Lews Therin's voice again. Rand has confirmed to Egwene al'Vere that both he and Lews Therin are one and the same now. Rand's eyes reflect the accrued wisdom of Lews Therin but his memories and his entire life appear as a clear dream, but as one of Rand's own dreams. This is an indication the Lews Therin split personality is gone for good now, but lives on in Rand. Titles Titles and other names that refer to Lews Therin Telamon: * Lord of the Morning * Prince of the Dawn * The Dragon * Kinslayer * The Promised One * Champion of the Light Parallel Like Lucifer, Lews Therin Telamon has fallen from grace. He was once known as "Lord of the Morning", like Lucifer, and was the strongest warrior on the light's side. Category:Aes Sedai (Age of Legends) Category:Blademasters Category: Ta'veren Category:Historical